Riley Matthews
"I think you're a thief"' ''-Riley to Maya '' Riley Matthews 'is the main protagonist in Girl Meets World. Riley is twelve years old and is the daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. She is the central character in the Matthews Family. Riley is very quirky and fun to be around, however, Riley is very unintentionally funny and is very awkward to her friends andf family. Riley is very intellegent but tends to act neurotic. Riley is best friends with Maya Hart, Riley is good friends with Farkle Minkus whom has a crush on her and is attracted to Lucas Friar. Riley is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Personality A lot of Riley's personality is like Cory's, such as his quirkiness, however unlike Cory, Riley likes school and homework. Riley is bubbly and outgoing and tends to freak out easily. Riley is very intelligent. Unlike her best friend, Riley follows the rules that are given in the first place, like most older sisters, Riley is annoyed by her little brother Auggie but loves him very much. Riley is not very confident and is pretty shy and awkward around people. Riley learns for her actions she does, however, Riley tends to overthink things and her fears get in hert head sometimes. History "Girl Meets World" Cory tells Riley to make the world her own as she becomes her own person, Riley chooses the rebellious side as she tries to be like her best friend Maya. Riley sees Maya is putting on a homework rebellion and tries to join in, much to her dad's dismay. Meanwhile, Riley and Maya meet a cute boy named Lucas whom Riley has a crush on. Riley later finds out he is in the same scool/class as her and her friends. "Girl Meets Boy" When Riley and her friends get carried away with their phones, Cory makes the four friends do an assignment on the library off their computers, phones and tablets. Riley and Lucas instantly connect as they learn about each other and learn to listen to each other. "Girl Meets Sneak Attack" When Riley sees her nemesis Missy flirting with her crush, Lucas, Riley tries to enlist Maya and Farkle to teach her how to flirt so Lucas can like Riley instead. Meanwhile, Auggie is trying to impress a girl down the hall from his apartment so he decides to grow up fast much to Cory and Topanga's dismay. "Girl Meets Father" When Riley's first 7th grade dance lands on the same night as her daddy daughter tradidtion with Cory to ride a roller coaster, Cory decides to not let Riley go to the dance. Cory is afraid of Riley growing up with makeup and boys around her. Cory sees traditions are meant to evolve like girls and Riley won't be a baby forever. Meanwhile, Maya gets an F on a test Cory gave, she decides she's a failure and doesn't need to go to school. Riley begs her to come back but she doesn't until Cory helps her and she agrees to come back to school. "Girl Meets the Truth" Instead of telling the truth to Farkle about his acting, Riley lies to him saying he is a great actor. Farkle believes this and quits the chess and chemistry club. Riley feels guilty about it but still lies because she's afraid of telling the truth to people. Meanwhile, Maya finds a golden heart shaped locket and Riley tries to find out where she got it. Maya claims her father sent it to her until telling Riley she kept the locket because it has a family on it. "Girl Meets Popular" After Riley gets invited to a party Maya doesn't get invited to, Riley thinks it's a popular kid party. Until Riley goes she sees it's a geek party with Farkle and his nerdy friends, after the party, Riley turns into the queen of the geeks as her friends make her realize she isn't one of them. Meanwhile, when a neighberhood place is shutting down, Topanga goes back into her Boy Meets World self since it's what inside of her. "Girl Meets Maya's Mother" When Maya's art is featured at a school art show, Riley invites her mom Katy so they can make up their relationship. Katy doesn't show up and Riley learns Maya is ok with that. Meanwhile, Stuart Minkus returns. "Girl Meets Smackle" When Smackle, a debate champion from Enstein Academy a rival school to John Quincy Adams has a crush on Farkle, Maya and Riley make her up to a pretty girl so Farkle gets attracted to her, however, Farkle doesn't like Smackle in the super model type he sees her as an arch nemesis. "Girl Meets 1961" After Cory makes Riley and her class learn about the 60s, the four friends travel back to 1961 and learn their great grandparents met on the same day of 1961. In the end, Riley and her friends enjoy the 60s and are excited to learn about 1961 and their great grandparents. Riley portrays her great grandmother named Rosie McGee. "Girl Meets Crazy Hat" Cory divides his class into two fake companies for a lesson, one driven by profits and the other by making people happy. Meanwhile, Riley and Maya encounter a lady in the subway who is quite different than they first perceive her to be. "Girl Meets World Of Terror" The kids face a trilogy of terror when Riley is scared to sleep at Maya's house until seeing when you take off her neighberhood's mask it's kind of pretty, Auggie stands up to the monster under the bed who turns out to be his imagination, Farkle faces his biggest fear yet: softball with the help of Lucas. Appearance Riley is a pretty twelve year old. She has brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin. Riley is quite skinny and dresses with outfits that reflect her personality like bright colors such as pink and blue. Riley is a little hippie and is usually seen wearing boots or heel boots. Riley is a girly girl. Relationships Family Cory Matthews '(father, teacher) Main article: Cory and Riley Cory is Riley's father and teacher. He is quite protective of Riley and loves her. Riley is embarrased to have Cory as her history teacher but still cares and loves him. Topanga Matthews (mother) Main article: Riley and Topanga Topanga is Riley's mother. Riley trusts Topanga with anything she needs. In "Girl Meets Father", Riley asked Topanga if she can have some makeup. However, Topanga babies Riley a lot. In "Girl Meets First Date", Topanga will help Riley get ready for her first date with Lucas. Auggie Matthews (brother, friend) Main article: Auggie and Riley Auggie is Riley's younger brother. They help and love each other. Auggie thinks he and Riley are "twins". They don't really fight and have a good sibling relationship. Friends Maya Hart (best friend, like sister) Main article: Maya and Riley Maya and Riley are best friends (or BFFs). They treat each other like sisters and are very close to each other. They are very loyal to each other even though they are very diffrent from each other . Riley's family treat Maya like a daughter. Farkle Minkus (best friend, kissed, admirer) Main article: Farkle and Riley Farkle is Riley's guy best friend. Farkle has had crush on Riley since the 1st grade but Riley pictures him as the boyfriend of Brenda Lucas Friar (crush, admirer, good friend) Lucas is Riley's friend and love interest. Riley has had a crush on Lucas from when she saw him on the subway. In "Girl Meets Boy", it is shown that they have a strong connection. Although she isn't sure she is ready for a relationship, she doesn't like Lucas being around other girls, as shown in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack" and does everything she can to keep Missy away from him. At the end of "Girl Meets Father", Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. Lucas is beginning to show that he also may have a crush on Riley, especially in "Girl Meets the Truth", where Lucas almost kisses her (even though it's only for a play). At the end of that episode, he acknowledges that when his moment comes, it'll be his moment. Trivia * Riley has appeared in all episodes. * Her first kiss was with Farkle Minkus. * Riley is best friends with Maya Hart. * It is unknown how she feels about Lucaya. * Riley is the second character to be invited to a geek party, the first is Cory Matthews. * Riley is a lot like Rocky Blue from Shake It Up. * It is highly excpected her first crush is Lucas Friar. * She is friends with Evelyn Rand. * Riley is annoyed by her brother. * She is very similar to her father. Some of their simmilarites ar ** Having a rebellious best friend. ** Being very quirky ** Keeping their best friends out of trouble. Gallery Click 'here '''to view the Riley Matthews gallery!'' Userboxes Click 'here 'to view the Riley Matthews userboxes! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters